


Make You Happy

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Biting, Bruises, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus thinks Virgil is adorable.Virgil wishes he didn't.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Make You Happy

“…You’re adorable like this.”

Virgil’s face flushes red, the human curling up against Janus’ side, hiding his face at the other’s resulting laughter. Dark bruises litter his neck, collarbone, and shoulders, complemented by an assortment of bite marks that are already starting to heal over. Not that he minds, given the heavenly feeling of venom thrumming in his veins and the pleasant ache in his muscles, though he’s sure he’ll have a bitch of a time covering them up in the morning.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbles, messing with a stray thread of his hoodie’s sleeve, stubbornly ignoring the feeling of Janus’ eyes raking over his thin frame. If he didn’t before, he certainly regrets throwing his clothes across the room, given how little his hoodie covers up.

Janus chuckles, leaning over and nuzzling against Virgil’s head. The resulting numbness that spreads over the human is enough to make him melt, relaxing fully without his input.

“You don’t _need_ to know what I’m talking about,” Janus tells him, rubbing his thumb against the other’s hip, “because it’s the _truth_. You’re beautiful.”

Virgil hums. Allowing Janus to pull him into his lap, his head resting against the vampire’s thigh and the other’s fingers tangled in his hair, he says, heat climbing to his ears, “I don’t know about _beautiful_.”

Janus sighs, “ _Virgil_ ,”—and maybe it’s the tone he uses or the venom pulsing through him, but either way Virgil suddenly feels like he’s been dipped into ice, the other’s voice holding him by a leash that threatens to pull at any moment if he steps out of line—“it would be preferred that you didn’t argue with me when I try to compliment you. Or at all, for that matter.” Then, expression softening, he adds, “I’m only trying to make you happy. Don’t you want that?”

Virgil hesitates, biting on the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tastes blood. In the back of his mind, a tiny, frail part of him tells him _no, I don’t want that, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want what you’ve done to me. I shouldn’t have to destroy myself just because you want me to_.

It’s a very tiny part of him, though, one left over from before and easy to dismiss.

So, forcing a smile, he says, voice barely above a whisper, “Okay. Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Janus grins down at him, digging his nails into Virgil’s hip hard enough to draw blood and causing the human to wince.

Virgil secretly wonders if Janus finds that “adorable,” too.


End file.
